Wyra Sonohoka
Wyra Sonohoka (園佗 ワイラ Sonohoka Waira) is a trouble-making mimic who adores art and mischief. She's also the one who corrupted Chusokarashi no Manaato in Expressive Illumination. General Information Personality Despite her love for causing trouble, Wyra doesn’t have any truly evil motives and is actually quite intelligent. Her greatest passion lies in obscure art and literally bringing it to life, so she made a home for herself in the Palace of Forgotten Creations sometime before Expressive Illumination. Abilities ;Mimicking lifeless objects With this ability she can turn into an object and mimic it perfectly, though she can still move around and talk as she only changed her appearance. Background Information Wyra has theories about her birth, but in the end it doesn’t concern her as she lives a simple life without a master and indulges in causing havoc. One of her earliest attempts at trouble-making involved infiltrating a long running massive collaboration intending to create the greatest piece of art known to Kuusou no Sekai, the magnus opus Chusokarashi no Manaato. Wyra decided to prank the artists by adding her own touch of chaos to the piece in secret, transforming Manaato into an extremist that is willing to destroy everything that she doesn't consider artistic. This remains Wyra's proudest achievement, but she doesn't know what became of Manaato. She also captured the demon Sasami Demomira, who had come from another dimension. Wyra kept her as a prisoner, but treated her well and eventually they became friends. Role Expressive Illumination Art has been disappearing around Kuusou no Sekai. At first, Miko Kokunai, Kaeru Shiawase, Kaiga Kimyoona and Ragoni believe the answers are in the Palace of Forgotten Creations. But Wyra runs the palace alone and has nothing to do with the incident. Wyra tells them that Hiromi Hypolla will be holding a concert in the center of Konsei in just a few hours and she might be the mastermind of the incident. Broken 4th Dimension Days after Manaato's defeat, a newspaper revealed that Wyra was involved in Manaato's creation. Since Manaato's reputation had soiled after the events of Expressive Illumination, Wyra is forced to abandon the Palace of Forgotten Creations and escape. Her friend Sasami Demomira offered her to stay in at her dimension as long as she was unable to return home. They had a lot of fun pranking people together until people started to suddenly disappear. Wyra was called by Neoroko Fuishi, who was worried that several people had disappeared, included Manaato herself. Out of concern for Manaato and the rest of her artworks, Wyra goes to investigate about the incident and manages to reach the Nocturne Castle, but she becomes one of the victims of the outbreak and is de-aged into a child. She forgot what she was doing and she's confronted by the heroines. Colorful Illumination She appears as the Stage 4 boss alongside Sasami Demomira playing together with her. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Characters from Broken 4th Dimension Category:Characters from Colorful Illumination Category:Female Characters